Talk:Minato Namikaze/Archive 2
I'm just saying..... (this just accured to me) "to lead as the Fourth Hokage before he was even 30 years of age" -- Straight from Minato's article. That would mean: he died in his early 30s. Right? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :That would mean he died in his mid-twenties to very early thirties. He was Hokage for at most a year, it's doubtful he even lived to be thirty. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::damn, i wish we had an accuate timeline of the series. That would makeour lives easier. BUt Dan said I CAN'T put up the offical timeline because of copyrighted work. (Not like the anime pictures and manga pictures arent either) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::First of all, there is no official timeline. Any timeline I know of is made by fans. Second of all, we can use the manga and anime pictures because they fall under fair use. The timeline doesn't fall under fair use, since it was made by a fan. We either have to make our own or ask the original creator for permission. I'd prefer the former option, since it allows us to source each point in the timeline and safeguard its accuracy better. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I guess ur right(i know ur right). but MK will never allow us(Narutopedia) make a timeline, though it won't be to hard. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::::I don't quite understand what you're saying. Who's MK and why won't they allow us to make a timeline? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I think MK = M'asashi '''K'ishimoto...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :AlienGamer is right Masashi Kishimotto. And i'm saying an offical timeline. not fanmade. Though, im going to ask dan (god help me) if i could make a fan made timeline for Narutopedia. Using what Madara explained Sasuke. Should I use that information? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::If you're going to make a timeline, make sure you keep to the facts, cite your sources, don't speculate, and try to differentiate between manga and anime. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay most of my citing most likely will come from the wiki. But I'll use onemanga.com also(if i can, depanding if i remember.) But from what every character says 16 years ago. so it wont be so hard. I can't put months unless its a birthday. Due to me not nowing the exact date. I'll go work on it now. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Kiumaru Hamachi Confused... If Naruto's Father is Minato '''Namikaze, hy is naruto's last name Uzumaki? yes i know his mother's last name is uzumaki, but still, shouldn't he take his father's last name?--Ccj290 (talk) 22:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Apparently, in some Asian cultures they just use the mothers surname. Jacce | Talk 05:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::That's actually quite rare in Japanese culture under normal circumstances. Naruto wasn't born under normal circumstances, though. There are two apparent reasons why Naruto is uses his mother's family name: ::# Minato and Kushina were apparently not married; ::# The Third Hokage apparently kept Naruto being Minato's son a secret. ::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's probably due to the fact that the author 1) Wanted naruto to have a last name from the start of the series, and 2) Didn't want people to outright know from the start that he is the Fourth's son. The author will likely come up with one of the two afore mentioned reasons in the future though--SkyFlicker (talk) 06:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Minato and Kushina weren't married? Was that stated somewhere? If not, then that seems a little much to draw: Minato doesn't strike me as the kind of person to get someone pregnant before marriage. I suppose it's possible, though...--Enoki911 (talk) 02:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) (talk) 18:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) - I heard from somewhere (don't remember which episode) but it seems like Minato was in between 20-29 years of age, since Kakashi is presumed to be 29 and it's said that Minato was much younger when he became Hokage. I think I heard somewhere that he's actually just 21-25, and like it says above he couldn't have been hokage for very long. That and he was also in a relationship with a pregnant Kushina (who looks very young). Because they are ninja, I don't think they waited till they were in their later twenties to have children. And about being married or not, I don't think any ninja actually went through the process of marriage unless they have a clear reason to or if they belong to a clan. Asuma and Kurenai didn't get married but still had a child. Like I said, people die early, so settling down and marrying were like the same thing. I think. (talk) 18:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The third Hokage wanted to hide naruto's true identity, so he made naruto use Uzumaki, naruto didnt know his father was Minato until much later The Third Hokage wants to keep naruto a secret so the other villages wouldn't try to kidnap or kill him.-- (talk) 23:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Is it possible to block editing for non-authorized people? Quite a lot of unsigned vandals write something bad in this article, oftenly using foul language. --Tserg (talk) 16:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You are right, there has been a lot of vandalism lately. I have protected the page for a while. Jacce | Talk 18:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks :) --Tserg (talk) 12:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Poor Fourth Hokage :S Looks like that this page needs protection again which have already expired. --Tserg (talk) 05:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk 08:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yay!:)--Tserg (talk) 08:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Do vandals go to bed for at least a second??? :-P) --Tserg (talk) 14:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody protect this poor page?? I wish the Fourth could have kicked vandalists somewhere... (Sorry:-)) --Tserg (talk) 17:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) It's fixed. Jacce | Talk 18:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Please, protect the page, somebody! Here is another bunch of vandalists :-P)) --Tserg (talk) 18:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk | 18:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Guys, can't you simply protect the page forever? Vandals are everywhere :-P --Tserg (talk) 18:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::No. Why do you keep asking? One example of vandalism does not warrant protecting the page. ~SnapperT '' 21:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Err, there is a large number of examples... :-) It's just easier for you not to waste time on continuous reverting. Actually, it is practiced in regular Wiki. --Tserg (talk) 21:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Books Didn't he die before icha-icha was out? Simant (talk) 21:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Could be, or he could have died just after. No matter what, the databook simply says his favourite books are Jiraiya's novels. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Well i guess kakashi had to get it from somewhere... Simant (talk) 22:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::i thought this referred to the first book Jiraiya wrote (where Naruto got his name from) Fawcettp (talk) 23:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::If it was that book specifically, it would have been mentioned specifically, wouldn't it? The databook simply said "Jiraiya's novel(s) in particular are his favourite". It's a general statement, meaning that anything more specific is speculation, unless more hard evidence is presented. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) minato Sage It just occured to me, since he had a contract with toads and he is a claimed genius, he probably learned senjutsu. That can account to his ammasing raw speed :His amazing speed was his special jutsu formula he used to create the Flying Thunder God Technique. He did not use senjutsu.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) his amazing speed is both the flying thunder god technique, which allows him to transport to seals, but he was also born with tremendous natural speed that is only matched by the Raikage the part on the senjutsu is a mere speculation, and is not mentioned on the manga or the anima, and about the raw speed, where is it mentioned that his speed is comparable to that of the raikage?Shauli (talk) 10:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :During the fight between Sasuke and the Raikage, C remarked that while in the Lightning Release Armor, A's reflexes and speed were comparable to the Fourth Hokage. This could mean Minato's natural speed, or the Flying Thunder God Technique.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The flying thunder god isn't speed, it's teleportation; the bending of space and time. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry..but i beg the differ to User talk:Enoki911. During the fight between sasuke and raikage, what C remarked was that while in the lighting release armor, A's reflexes and speed were comparable to a 'flash of light'not to the fourth. --Justinhtoo (talk) 08:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Only bad translations say that. The Japanese is quite clear. ''~SnapperT '' 16:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) His personality towads the nine tail SHouldnt there be a note that when he talked to naruto when the nine tails was try to kill him that he was just like... hmm this guy.. with like a badass not scared of you attitude towards it?-anynmous :He's already dead. What does he have to be scared of? ''~SnapperT '' 04:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention that he had already sealed the Nine-Tails in there and seemed to have complete control over the seal. I'm sure he has faith in his own work. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Minato's powers Hey guys, shouldn't u add a little more to the powers and abilities section. i mean he was a very powerful ninja and there has been fairly few remarks about how powerful he is in the article. well here are some facts about him that might be true like the third was afraid to fight with him during the konoha invasion arc. i mean we all know that the third coffin orochimaru summoned was his and the third who was named the strongest of all the kages was afraid that if he joined the battle, then he will not win. there has also been a hint by anko, i think, in the forest of death arc that if fourth were here, then they would not have to worry about orochimaru. i mean u should add a little bit more about him for his powers. the article is so less in fact that it make minato seems like he was just fairly stronger than average.--Justin92 (talk) 20:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * If there is something more about this character which can be easily proven by official documentation than that would be great :-)--Tserg (talk) 18:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) there is no doubt that the third was strong, but even for him to fight against 3 ex hokage's is a bit to much,dont you think? if he was that strong oruchimaru would have summoned him alone.Shauli (talk) 10:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Like Tserg said, until we can find something official to back it up, we don't add anything.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I made an edit last night under Minato's Abilities section about the testament to his strength. Kishimoto stated during an interview that of all deceased shinobi, Minato is the most powerful, and only the 3rd Hokage shares the number one spot with him. I feel as though, if Hiruzen's abilities can be boasted with the "The God of All Shinobi" claim, surely Minato should have that FACTUAL EVIDENCE FROM THE CREATOR OF THE SERIES under his abilities section. So, why was it erased??? It wasn't garbage and it's worth mentioning. 2Smoothuwg11 (talk) 22:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :When/where did he say that? ''~SnapperT '' 03:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::He said it in an interview with Shonen Jump in March of 2008. You can find it all over the web and I've even found the original Japanese Scan as proof on this webpage http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?t=353079 It's the 3rd post and if you click the "show spoiler" button, the scan will pop up. But I was living in Japan at the time so I remember when it happened in the first place. 2Smoothuwg11 (talk) 05:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::That interview is fake, or at least the translation is. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree that more abilities need to be updated as they are revealed in upcoming manga chapters. ::Here is a spoiler- Chap 502 is out and Minato won the battle of speed/teleportation jutsu ability, with a level 2 version of his Flying Thunder God Technique! This is awesome to find that Minato's skill is greater than Madara's. Too bad that so much conspiracy and threats were in play that night of Naruto's birth, because his father was worthy of legendary status during his short life! Ronmamita (talk) 00:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) can you add minato’s evaluation in ninjutsu,taijutsu,genjutsu,weapons or tools which appeared at shippuuden 119/120 at minato picture when sarutobi was at a descution with his advisers about kanabi bridge ? :You either need to be more specific about where they are given (ie. episode and time), or hope someone else knows what you're talking about. ''~SnapperT '' 03:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) sorry it appeared in naruto shippuuden episode 119 , 120 ( kakashi gaiden ) minute 01:11 :I'm watching the version on CrunchyRoll and it doesn't seem to be there. Since the page isn't protected, you should add it yourself. ''~SnapperT '' 22:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) thank you , i brought picture from narutofan site : http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?t=528027 / http://i31.tinypic.com/2s668nq.jpg . i think he got 5/5 in nin , tai ,gen . but it did not appear in manga it is the same like that http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-039/page012.html :Wow, that's really hard to see. All of the stats look like they could be anywhere from 3.5 to 5. Given how imprecise the stats are, I don't think it would be a good idea to include them. ''~SnapperT '' 20:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides, since the manga/anime uses a different type of stats chart, I don't see how we should cover "blood" and "tool". Jacce | Talk | 20:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Minato's Age Does somebedy know why Minato's death age is shown in French Wikipedia and it is 26??? --Tserg (talk) 19:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Because some French person added it without caring whether it was canon or not? It's a nice estimate, though... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :)))))--Tserg (talk) 20:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Spin Off Series I read on Wikipedia that Kishimoto was expressed interest with Minamto as the main protagonist, but much younger. link is this true? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi * Well, there's a reference to it. So, maybe :)--Tserg (talk) 11:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New Jutsu Hey everyone, i was watching naruto again and came up with an interesting information. Apparently, minato left naruto a new and still developing jutsu for naruto that utilizes the power of the nine tails. This information was referred from the conversation between jiraiya and getaro before the battle with pain. and it was also referred from the conversation between naruto and minato in invasion of pain arc where minato stated that he sealed the nine tailed fox in naruto because he believed that naruto can use it. it all fits perfectly. because uchiha madara can't be defeated normally, minato created a jutsu that utilizes nine tailed fox power to defeat madara but it was not finished and jiraiya stated that minato wanted naruto to finish that jutsu. don't u think we should make a reference about this in minato's and naruto's articles.-- (talk) 13:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC)--Justin92 (talk) 17:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :This is speculation. In that conversation, if I recall correctly, Jiraiya merely stated that he believed that Minato wanted to help Naruto by leaving him the Nine-Tail's chakra. He may have mentioned that he intended for him to use it against Madara, but there was never any actual jutsu mentioned, jusst the chakra, which is powerful in of itself.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Cant we put the Key to releasing the nine-tails fox seal as a weapon or tool under yondaime's personal information section and everyone who has (have) it. User:Me1 Images I suggest that it's better for the image of Minato with his team to be on the left side; it does not look good when the image coincides with the infobox. By the way, the image of his childhood is quite important for the article: it shows an essential part of the character's life, it doesn't violate fair use laws, it is not useless, and cannot be replaced by a free picture. Thanks for reading, --Tserg (talk) 18:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) -- (talk) 20:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Ok, I haven't read the Manga because I don't want any spoilers, however, if anyone has seen the trailer for the 4th Shippuden movie, then you would notice that Minato is in their and this throws a loop in things in my state of mind... Any explainations would be appreciated a lot, thanks... oh and the 3rd Shippuden movie looks like it's gonna rock.-- (talk) 20:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello! It is better to ask the naruto fans on the forums. There are a lot of them on the internet. Please remember that the Wiki is not a discussion forum. Regards, --Tserg (talk) 20:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) remeber in the begining of the series we saw the fourth hokage and gamabunta facing down the nine-tails fox. Can i add that. User talk:Me1 ::Well, there are no fair use contradictions, however, the image is not very much fit for this article. It may be better for the Nine-Tails one. Nevertheless, another image showing a little bit more than the Fourth's foot would be more appropriate. There is no such one, however.. :-) --Tserg (talk) 18:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) English Voice Actor He is played by Tony Oliver according to Heroes 3. Trivia material? We know that Minato intended to add his nature transformation to the Rasengan. Is it trivia worthy to add that, while we know he had an affinity/knew he had an affinity, we never learned which one was it? If worthy, I think it should be listed both here and at the Rasengan article. Omnibender - Talk - 17:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :That it is never given seems obvious given the fact that it's not given within the article. ''~SnapperT '' 18:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean more like, he's the one character in this situation, the only one we know has an affinity, but we don't know what it is. Omnibender - Talk - 18:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Technically speaking, every character has an affinity. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::So...what is the discussion about? :-S? --Tserg (talk) 19:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Every character does have an affinity, but in almost all cases, the character knows what that affinity is, as do the readers. We know Naruto is wind natured, and we know it. We know Kakashi is lightning natured and can use water and earth (and fire in the anime), so do we. Let's say that Sakura's affinity will be revealed to be earth. She doesn't know about it, and until it is revealed, neither do we. Minato is different. We know Minato knew he had an affinity because he intended to add it to the Rasengan, but the audience never learned what that affinity was. Omnibender - Talk - 19:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So... Why is it worth mentioning? It is the same as stating that 2 + 2 = 4 and commenting: "Wow, how mysterious!!" :-)) --Tserg (talk) 20:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Because it is a unique circumstance. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I think that if to add this info, then not to "Trivia", as nothing is unique here, but to the "Abilities" paragraph where it is stated that Minato wanted to add his nature manipulation. --Tserg (talk) 05:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Right handed? In chapter 498, when there's the flashback saying his biggest dream, he puts his right hand over his heart. Does this mean he's right handed? Omnibender - Talk - 00:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) If his shuriken holster is on his right leg...then he's right handed =__= Cerez365 (talk) 00:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Shinobi World War Arc? Shouldn't Minato's and Kushina's appearence during the flashback of Naruto's birth be added as part of the 4th Shinobi Wolrd War, instead of as a background? I mean I know it happened before everything that it's happening now, but it's still happening now because Kushina is telliing Naruto the story of what happened...?Peruzka (talk) 00:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Peruzka :Nope. Arc sections say what happened chronologically in-universe. All we need to say is that Kushina told him the story. Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Technically it wouldn't count in the Fourth Shinobi War because Madara declared it at the Kage's meeting which was way after Naruto's birth, and the story was simply a flashback, so it doesn't count as an event during the arc. --The.Universal.One (talk) 14:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Age How old was Minato when he died and what age did he become Hokage?Umishiru (talk) 00:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Nobody knows (maybe even Kishimoto):-)) --Tserg (talk) 18:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it was safe to say Minato was either in his early or mid-twenties since it is said he wasn't even thirty when he became Hokage and plus he seemed fairly young. --Hockey Machete (talk) 06:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan picture. I think we should have picture wich shows Minato while using Rasengan because he created that jutsu. Here is the picture I created: File:Mrt.PNG P.S. created by Tom700, I do not know how to register my posts. :That image has english texts which isn't allowed and it doesn't have a lisense or fair use rational. Sign your post with ~~~~--Deva 27 (talk) 05:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Space Time Barrier Uhm I think this was meant to be a new technique. I know it follows along the same line as his Flying Thunder God Technique but I think the only reason Chōza even spoke was to highlight that --Cerez365 (talk) 13:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't that barried be added as a jutsu? I mean even thought its part of the Hirashin, it was used and we have a picture to demonstrate it. (talk) 06:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka. 1:27 July 17, 2010 I don't really get why someone would make a page for this and yet not link it in Minato's jutsu's. What was the point? -because I'm betting no one's going to find it now. Jutsu in the infobox are added as the jutsu concept updates itself. Omnibender - Talk - 18:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Potential jutsu: those markings It looks from the way that he slapped that mark on Madara's back and the foot of that Earth Shinobi that these are jutsu based. Any disagreements? And no I doubt he had them up his sleeve since those ropes tie his sleeves tight. If this seal is made by him though, it puts his Space-Time Kunai in a new perspective. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a bit too much to consider applying the technique formula a separate and unique technique. However, they are obviously not some tags he has hidden somewhere on his person. :I think the mention it has on the Flying Thunder God Technique page is enough. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I will let it pass for now I guess, though I still find it highly curious. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sealing techniques I am confused, what exactly are effects of Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Four Symbols Seal and Eight Trigrams Sealing Style? What is the difference between them all (or at least the last two?--Erik1310 (talk) 07:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's rather confusing, but from what I gather: :The Dead Demon Consuming Seal summons the Death God and uses it to seal an opponent. The seal used for this are two Four Symbols Seals, creating an Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. :In other words, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal isn't a seal per se, but a method of sealing something using a seal. The seal created by the Dead Demon Consuming Seal is the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style = two Four Symbols Seals. :However, there is nothing that indicates that the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style (and by extention the Four Symbols Seal) cannot be used outside of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, nor that the Dead Demon Consuming Seal has to create an Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--Erik1310 (talk) 11:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Question about the effect of Minato's technique The requirements for and "effects" of The Flying Thundergod Technique's use are very simmilar to a summoning (seal, smokepuff) does this observation belong in the article? BlueMagic (talk) 09:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Minato's Last Words Shouldn't Minato's last words be edit under quotes? His last words were: "Naruto...this is your dad. Listen...to yourmotor-mouth mother." AaleXxXandrA (talk) 23:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) AaleXxXandrA :They are now. --The.Universal.One (talk) 14:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sealing chakra Did they just semi elevated to canon the whole Sora situation? I mean, sealing the chakra of a tailed beast in a person, but not the actual tailed beast? Would that mean that Minato became a pseudo-jinchūriki? Would Minato have become even more uber powerful with access to the fox's chakra if the seal didn't kill him? This is very confusing. Omnibender - Talk - 01:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say that, in a way, Minato did what the Sage of the Six Paths did with the Ten-Tails. Minato literally split the Nine-Tails in two, sealing one part in himself and the other part in Naruto. :Remember that the tailed beasts are nothing more than chakra. Basically, Minato created two Nine-Tailses --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The dividing part I understand, it's the sealing of the chakra that bugs me. If the Ten Tails' separate parts sealed in humans constitutes a jinchūriki, would a smaller part of those, like the one Minato sealed in himself, make him a jinchūriki? Omnibender - Talk - 01:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not really an expert on this subject, but I'd have to say that no, it doesn't make him a jinchūriki. From what I understand, Minato sealed half of the Nine-tails inside the Death God, not in himself. I mean, if using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal makes one a jinchūriki, then that would basically mean that Hiruzen is the "jinchūriki" of the first and second Hokages. --HopeHime4 (talk) 04:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree. Had Minato somehow used a seal that truly sealed that half of the Nine-Tails inside himself, he would be a jinchūriki. However, the Death God changes that situation. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::HopeHime4, Hiruzen wouldn't be a jinchūriki, what he sealed was not a tailed beast. I get the point of sealing it in the Death God, but Minato himself commented that the chakra felt heavy, so unless he meant that it was heavy having that going through him, as a medium to take it to the Death God, then I'll say it makes better sense. Omnibender - Talk - 00:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) This is about his death... It is said that minato is dead, but then how did he stop naruto from goin nine tails? dat would mean dat he wus presumed dead bt he wusnt dead. He sealed part of his and Kushina's chakra into naruto so they could reapear in naruto's subconscience -- (talk) 01:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze The Throne summoned by minato... In the manga, minato summoned a throne for the Eight trigrams seal technique, we should like this a a justu italisized saying like: Summoning: Whatever the nine tails called it (Im not logged in so my name will be red) -- (talk) 01:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :I don't think it needs its own page, its already mentioned on the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style page.--Deva 27 (talk) 01:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It is mentioned he summoned it to use the Eight trigrams sealing, as it is needed to preform this jutsu, howver, summoning the throne is a different jutsu than it. -- (talk) 12:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze The Lost Tower I`ve seen the movie today (I don`t know japanese, only a few words, so I didn`t understand the dialogues), but despite what the trailers have shown, Minato does not know Naruto and Naruto does not know yet that Minato is his father. In the movie, Minato has used 3 jutsu, the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, an unnamed fuinjutsu (using one of his Marked Kunais) and a combination Rasengan with Naruto (creating the `Saikyo Rasengan` --> Ultimate Rasengan ?). Art-is-a-blast (talk) 14:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen a couple videos about it online, and the fūinjutsu seal looks exactly with the healing technique Shizune and some other medic nin used on Neji after his fight with Kidomaru. Omnibender - Talk - 01:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : The `Ultimate Rasengan` looks like a deformed sphere wich constantly releases chakra around. This chakra is spiralling around the user similar to the Tornado Rasengan, the only difference being that it spins around in the form of a drill. It`s color is green (Minato`s chakra) with blue (Naruto`s chakra). First they pump the Rasengans up with chakra making them slightly bigger than the Great Ball Rasengan and then they mix `em togeter. Mukade transforms into the giant puppet seen in the trailer and tries to stop Naruto before he uses it by firing a giant laser beam. The `Ultimate Rasengan` easily overpowers it and blast away half of the giant puppet`s body (it`s size is comparable to Gamabunta`s) puting an end to Mukade. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 07:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Fan where did you see the lost tower movie i've searched nearly everywhere for it. Nature Affinity Hi everybody. I think, or I'm almost sure, that Minato should have the wind affinity, as said in the anime by Kakashi. Don't you guys think so? So we could add his nature element affinity. Fabioxxx94 (Talk) 12:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :When exactly did Kakashi say that? Episode number is enough. Jacce | Talk | 11:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The Naruto episode number should be 285 (Shippuden number 55) and, if I am right, Kakashi should tell there Yondaime Hokage's affinity Fabioxxx94 (Talk) 14:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I checked the episode, and there was no mention of the Forth Hokage. You might have been thinking of Shippuden episode 76, when Kakashi states that Forth couldn't add his nature type to the Rasengan. However, I don't see him mention an element. Jacce | Talk | 13:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. Kakashi only stated it was Minato's intent to add his nature manipulation to the Rasengan, that only proves he has one, but in no way that says which nature it was. Omnibender - Talk - 17:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Asuma told it to Naruto... I was convincted of it. Fabioxxx94 (Talk) 18:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Asuma only told Naruto how to make proper use of the wind chakra, with the splitting and grinding of the chakra. I don't think Asuma even knew Naruto was Minato's son. Omnibender - Talk - 16:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Invasion of Pain I think its not right to write that Minato told Naruto that Uchiha Madara make Kyoubi to attack Konoha because his name was not mentioned at the conversation between Naruto and Minato. Someone should fix it.Giotis (talk) 16:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :: That is absolutely right. I'll fix it now :-) --Tserg (talk) 10:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but i think its not good enough. It should say One of the akatsuki, the one with the mask.Giotis (talk) 10:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Fixed :-)--Tserg (talk) 04:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Infobox image Wasn't the image in the woods better? (Kusagakure i think). This one is too bright. And the head is cut off a little bit. --Ttogafer (talk) 09:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :What a coincidence that you ask since I just added the old image to my list of stuff to delete. You can see the discussion about it here. ''~SnapperT '' 16:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Posible Bloodline? I was browsing through the internet and came across a comment from someone saying that Minato had a bloodline, which one? it didn't specify, but I'm just asking if anyone knows if these rumors are true or just something made up..? :Someone made it up. Please remember to sign your comments.--Deva 27 (talk) 03:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Minato as a child I decided to add a picture of Minato as a child. I hope that's okay. --Naruto fan 6 (talk) 20:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 Spin Off Series Kishimoto stated in http://narutofans.info/masashi-kishimoto-interview-jump-festa-2010.html interview that he was planning on making a spin off series with Minato as a main character but much younger. Shouldn't that be added to his profile page? --Peruzka (talk) 02:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka Vandalism, again Guys, again, you have problems with vandalism. I do not understand why you do not want to block the page. These are your sufferings of continuous reverting, so it is all up to you. --Tserg (talk) 16:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Minato speed = Raikage (A) speed? "''As a testament to his speed, C compared Minato's reflexes to A's when he was using his Lightning Release Armor." In Manga chapter 462 was written "Raikage's synapses fire as fast as a flash of light", but is not Four Hokage (Minato Namikaze). :That's from a bad translation. A's speed is compared to Minato's in the original Japanese. ''~SnapperT '' 22:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Jinchuriki Minato sealed the middle of the chakra of the Kyubi within him, and the other half inside Naruto, That does not make him into a Jinchuriki, like his son? --Leodix - My Talk - 03:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :It was placed in the death god, not Minato. Jacce | Talk | 13:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Minato's chakra rotation Guys what chakra rotation type is Minato left or right? Pls answer... No one knows, the only they ever said anything about it was when Jiraiya was teaching Naruto the Rasengan, other than that, there's nothing to know about it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Manga only Rasengan? In Minato's infobox, shouldn't his Rasengan be labeled Manga Only for now? I know he created it, and it was mentioned by a few characters that it's the Fourth's justu, but (as far as I can tell) him using it for the first time "on-screen" or "on-page" was during his fight with Madara. I really can't remember if he used it before in the anime. If I'm wrong, will someone please enlighten me? Thanks Sparxs77 (talk) 08:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :If it's mentioned in the anime, then it doesn't get the manga-only tag even if it hasn't been shown, I think. ZeroSD (talk) 08:51, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Silent Killing In the Kakashi Gaiden arc, when Minato saves Kakashi and marks Mahiru with the seal. He uses Flying Thunder God technique. He appears behind him with the kunai in front of his throat. Surely that would be the Silent Killling technique. So based on that, should it not be in his jutsu info box? SharinganMike (talk) 20:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Minato gets behind Mahiru because of the FTG, not because he is "silent". Hence, it is not a silent killing. ''~SnapperT '' 01:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) But that was the method of getting behnd Mahiru. That technique was not what killed him. Sorry for the quoting but it might help you see what I mean without having to load two tabs up. "As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user is very silent, it cannot be defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away." Minato still killed him silently from behind. Zabuza used Hidden Mist technique to help him achieve this. Minato used FTG. SharinganMike (talk) 08:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :but didn't Mahiru talk after Minato appeared behind him? :3 Silent Killing is an assassination move and i doubt it's really that hard for any shinobi to do however, we saw when Minato placed the seal on Mahiru's foot it was definitely Hiraishin that he used. --Cerez365 (talk) 10:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) So if its not hard to do, should it not be listed? Minato had plenty of time to kill him, but he didn't kill him straight away. Granted he did let Marihu talk but the techniques the same. And if you want to split hairs, Minato was silent :') He did place the seal on his foot, but it was only as a mode of transporting to him. That's how I see it anyway SharinganMike (talk) 11:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Silent Killing is basically the ability to kill someone without them noticing you. Mahiru noticed Minato appear behind him and Minato didn't kill him straight away. Minato did not use Silent Killing there, —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) So when does Kakashi use it? Because he is noted to have used it in his jutsu info box. Because the only time I thought he did it, was episode 8 on Zabuza. Kunai in front of this throat and lot. But just checked and he talks. Not silent. And I cannot think of any other time he does so. SharinganMike (talk) 15:42, December 9, 2010 (UTC)